


i am so shy, i don't know why, everyday i long for only you

by 010321cal



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, M/M, because i dont know how to write anything else, lapslock, like seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010321cal/pseuds/010321cal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hinata really hates kageyama, like really really really hates kageyama. and if oikawa just so happens to teach him how to curse his roommate in french, then so be it. and if he just happens to fall in love with said tutor, then... well... oh sh*t [oikawa and hinata/fluff/complete/lapslock]</p>
            </blockquote>





	i am so shy, i don't know why, everyday i long for only you

**t.i.t.l.e-**   _i am so shy, i don't know why, everyday i long for only you_

 **p.a.i.r.i.n.g-**   _oikawa tooru and hinata shouyou_

 **f.a.n.d.o.m-**   _haikyuu!_

 **w.o.r.l.d-**   _anime_

 **d.i.s.c.l.a.i.m.e.r-**   _i only own the plot_

 **w.a.r.n.i.n.g.s-**   _swearing, but only a few times_

 **s.u.m.m.a.r.y-** _hinata really hates kageyama, like really really really hates kageyama. and if oikawa just so happens to teach him how to curse his roommate in french, then so be it. and if he just happens to fall in love with said tutor, then... well... oh sh*t_

it all started with hinata being extremely pissed off at his roommate, kageyama tobio. hinata was just sitting around, trying to do his college homework, when kageyama started up with the usual insults, and hinata had enough, so he stormed out and went to the cafe down the street. he usually went there when he was mad or upset, and maybe have some hot chocolate with extra whip cream and a small chocolate cake.

hinata has been there countless times before, and even though he may not be a big fan of one of the waiters, he'll deal with him, because anyone is better than kageyama, anyone.

hinata opened the door and walked into the cafe and to his usual seat, the one in the corner next to a window.

but just his luck, the annoying (yet still cute) waiter was here today, and assigned to his table. sigh, just his luck.

"what would you like today, chibi-chan?" his waiter, oikawa tooru asked him. hinata sighed angrily.

"don't call me that!" hinata exclaimed, still very annoyed. oikawa just smirked.

"than what should i call you, amour?" oikawa asked while smirking. hinata just sat there staring for a second before a plan began forming in his head.

"teach me how to speak... whatever language that is! i want to be able to call my roommate a shit without them knowing! please!" hinata exclaimed, kinda, sorta, maybe begging.

oikawa just sat there and looked at him for a minute before smirking. "and what will you do for me?" he asks. hinata jumped up.

"anything, i'll do anything, so please," hinata said while getting down on his knees. "please help me."

"o~kay~" oikawa sang. and so came along the french lessons.

**l.i.n.e.b.r.e.a.k**

"but i don't understand!" hinata exclaimed on his very first study session in french. oikawa sighed.

"it's okay, you'll understand eventually. it took me a while to learn, so don't feel bad!" oikawa told hinata. hinata smiled.

"okay! i'll try harder!"

**l.i.n.e.b.r.e.a.k**

before hinata knew it, he was able to speak fluent french. who knew that if you had a really cute, super attractive tutor, you would want to learn more to make him happy? (even though, you probably have a super huge, major crush ((maybe love~))), but before he knew, with becoming good, also came to the last tutor session.

"so... thank you for teaching me french... i'll have a fun time insulting my roommate... and uh... well, see you around sometime, yeah?" hinata managed to get out, while gathering his stuff, and running out of the local cafe, where oikawa works at and ran back to his dorm room.

hinata entered his dorm room passing on kageyama on his way in.

"what's up with you, you look like you're about to cry." kageyama told hinata. hinata sighed.

"shut up, kageyama. just shut up! i love him! i'm actually in love with him! but oikawa could never love me back! i'm just a guy and he has his stupid fans! why me, when he can have anyone? he wouldn't want me." hinata said, while bursting into tears and running to his room. kageyama watched him run into his room, before he sighed and grabbed his coat.

**l.i.n.e.b.r.e.a.k**

kageyama walked into the local cafe hoping oikawa was still there, and to his luck, he was. he walked over to where oikawa was sitting and sat across from him.

"do you love him, oikawa-san?" kageyama asked his boyfriend's best friend, and his best friend's love interest.

"who, tobio-chan?~" oikawa asked. kageyama just stared at him.

"hinata, dumbass. do. you. love. him?" kageyama asked, pausing after every word. oikawa just stared at him, before looking down and fiddling with his papers and notebooks he had taken out to help hinata. "because if you do, you better tell him. and soon. he's crying because he thinks that you wouldn't love him. that he'd lose to your stupid fan girls, so if you love him, go tell him. right now. before he cries his eyes out even more." kageyama said before getting up and walking to the door. oikawa just sat there for a second looking at where kageyama just said before snapping out of it and looking at where kageyama is.

"where is he right now?"

**l.i.n.e.b.r.e.a.k**

oikawa came running in with kageyama not too far behind him. he looked to kageyama, and kageyama pointed to the right. oikawa nodded and ran down the short hallway and opened the door at the end. he looked around the room until he finally found hinata curled up on his bed, under the covers, shaking.

oikawa slowly walked over to him and sat down on the floor in front of the blankets. he took a deep breath before he started to talk. "shou-chan... i need to talk to you about something."

hinata stopped crying and slowly crawled out from under the blanket. "what do you want oikawa-san?" hinata asked after putting on a fake smile, attempting to rub away the tears.

oikawa sighed before taking his hand and reaching up and soothingly ran his fingers through hinata's hair. "i came to tell you something, shou-chan, would you like to know what it is?" hinata just looked at him for a second before hesitantly nodding. oikawa took a deep breath before speaking.

"je t'aime, shou-chan" oikawa whispered to hinata. hinata stared at him a little shocked for a minute before blushing madly and whispering back.

"je t'aime aussi" was whispered before oikawa pulled hinata into a madly passionate kiss.

**o.m.a.k.e**

oikawa and hinata just sat in hinata's bed cuddling, whispering sweet nothings to each other, and occasionally kissing.

"let's go on a date tomorrow, amour" oikawa whispered into hinata's ear. hinata giggled.

"okay, too-chan!"

**o.w.a.r.i**

_/also on my ffn. story updates can be found on my writing blog. links can be found on my profile. -cal_

_/title is from the song gee by girls' generation_

_/'teach me how to swear because i want to call my flat mate a shit without them knowing' au_


End file.
